


An argument about fidelity and betrayal

by GabrielleAmelie



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Anime and Manga mixed canon, Aristocracy, Crack-ship, Dare, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Jealousy, Lingerie, Multi, Party, Poisoning, Sex as a Dare, Unrequited Love, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleAmelie/pseuds/GabrielleAmelie
Summary: The new acquaintance of the Count of Monte Cristo, the Marquise de Cremieux, has everything one would ever like to desire, and is envied and admired by many.Nobody knows, however, what this woman would love to have most of all, it's already own by the beautiful Countess de Morcerf, who also came to the party, and she is apparently the count's favorite of the evening.But is the marquise sure that the countess really has everything she desired for herself?
Relationships: Edmond Dantès/Héloïse de Villefort, Edmond Dantès/Mercedes de Morcerf, Héloïse de Villefort/Mercedes de Morcerf
Kudos: 1





	An argument about fidelity and betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, please advise me of any errors.  
> First fanfiction published, critic me with no problem :)

Midnight was about to come at the Marquise Cremieux's villa, but still many guests refused to return home.  
It was not for nothing that she had been presented by the Count of Montecristo in the same way he himself appeared to the Parisian nobility. She is very a rich noblewoman, eccentric, charismatic, no bridegroom but only lovers, to rest her arm during social events; in her case, as a woman, it was even more scandalous. 

That evening, as usual, she had organized a special party for any parisian nobles who wished to present themselves; with food especially from the region of the Saturnian moons, with other delicacies from the outer planets; it was interviewed by some parlor games, with a very macabre esoteric taste that attracted guests like moths to the light. The Count of Montecristo would have said, if questioned, while he was placed next to a tall statue close to the wall , silently watching the guests, it was not to be surprised "The Parisian nobles are in absolute the beings most subject to the boredom I have ever had the chance to know on my long interstellar journeys.".

He even, just a minute before, had allowed himself to animate the marquise party through a game with cards.  
The trick was so successful that the victims of the game, the Count the Morcerf and the Baron Danglars were visibly shaken; therefore they both asked to go out of the villa to get a breath of fresh air.  
The blonde marquise de Cremieux, in her long red dress embroidered in gold, covered her face with her fan while watching the scene.  
She regretted again that the Judge Villefort had not been there that evening either, but the noblewoman was confident he would one day present himself; being his daughter under Cremieux's protection, it was only a matter of time.  
Even Valentine de Villefort was present that evening at the party, just at that moment she was talking to the Morcerf's son and other young nobles about a boy from Marseilles who insistently asked news of her.  
The marquise always left the young girl free to do and say what she wanted, it was the one factor that Valentine loved in being under her same roof instead of staying at her own home, with her father.  
Thanks to that she had always the young girl held in her hands, and she just loved have that kind of influence on the others.  
She always had to thanks the count for all of this, her new marquise position, that party, everything.

Talking about this, the marquise began to look in the crowd where the count was now moving: with not little anger she saw that he stood next to the Countess de Morcerf, with whom he immediately began to exchange a few words. Again with that woman! She thought.  
Heloise remembered well that evening at Auteuil; the count had refused to sit next to her while her husband was away; he had not, however, denied a chat with that woman in a dark corner of the salon.  
She could undestand the Count after all, thought the marquise. 

Mercedes de Morcerf was indeed a beautiful woman, with green eyes, wavy dark brown hair and brown skin, which stood out beautifully in her sky-blue dress. But not only was she a gorgeous woman estetically, she was one of the most elegant and respectable noblewoman in all of Paris; good mother and wife, with a very respectable husband and a son.  
Heloise had always envied her in this, she had the faultless family that she didn't have, the same one that she would do anything to get it thanks to the Count now!  
Yet here she was, hanging from the lips of the Count, like any other woman in the Parisian society, attracted by that man and dreaming of being able to push aside that veil of mystery that has always enveloped him in public events.  
The Cremieux knew to be many steps higher compared to all the others, and that she had a very envied relationship with him, but she could not stand to see the Countess de Morcerf, that evening, especially not next to the Count of Montecristo.  
So she did something that by now had become instinctive since the Count had donated her the independence. 

She approached the refreshments, all put on a long table next a wall; careful no one was seeing her, she careful chose the right ring from her right hand and, having chosen a black ring with small pink twin gems, she activated a mechanism and let few drops of a liquid fall directly into a glass of wine. She took that glass, along with another one with the same drink and she approached the countess and the count.  
"Nice evening, isn't it?" she introduced herself to them with the most accommodating smile she could; then she turned to the noblewoman in the celestial dress "Don't worry Madame de Morcerf, I'm sure your husband will be fine and he will come back right away!" the Countess nodded slightly, giving her a courtesy smile, then politely took the glass had been offered to her.  
As soon as he took the wine, the Count walked towards the direction where the Count of Morcerf and the Baron Danglars were.  
The marquise stood there watching his excellence move away and disappear behind the curtains that separated the windows of the garden from the living room; shortly after, the countess de Morcerf coughed with force and she tried to lean back somewhere.  
The blonde noblewoman was ready to take and hold her in her arms.  
"Excuse me ..." the embarrassed weak woman said.  
"Don't worry," Cremieux replied, then completely available. "Do you feel weak? Do you need to rest? There is a room upstairs where no one can disturb you, I gladly offer it to you! "  
"You are too kind, madame ... but I don't think I can climb the stairs ..."  
"I'll accompany you. Ah! And not one more word! I insist on helping you. " 

-

Surprisingly for the marquise, few words were needed by the Count de Morcerf to stop him from worrying about his wife.  
Meanwhile, Cremieux tried several times to take the Count of Monte Cristo under her arm, who was there to talk to Morcerf himself, but he denied her attention and repeatedly beckoned her not to insist. Frustrated by this, she turned away from them, wondering why instead with the Countess de Morcerf he did not make the same resistance.  
She thought of that woman, alone in the guest room, under the effect of poison for a good quarter of an hour, tired and weak.  
Perhaps a very special amusement awaited her that evening, he thought to herself with a sly smile. The count could wait for later. 

She climbed the main staircase, walked a few corridors into the villa and she found herself in front of the room's door where a few minutes before she had led and left her.  
She opened the door and entered; the room was really big, its walls had a red wallpaper with golden decorations, paintings with an esoteric taste, and ebony wood furniture.  
Near the large window that gave the balcony, a canopy bed with curtains and dark burgundy blankets, there was the Countess de Morcerf, lying facing the window. 

"You are the Marquise Cremieux, aren't you?" the countess asked towards the window, calmly and with difficulty she tried then to turn in the marquise direction.  
Cremieux made a statement, then she closed the door behind her, locked it.  
"Stop formalities my dear" the marquise said in a welcoming tone, as she approached the bed, then she sat down to the foot of the bed "The friends of the Count of Montecristo are my friends"  
At that name the countess put herself to sit upright, with her eyes fixed on the marquise de Cremieux, the blonde noblewoman then continued "The Count and I are close not only in the business world, and every new friendship I make thanks to him is a precious gift for me "  
Mercedes looked at her with sad eyes "You are very close, really ..." he uttered in a thread of voice "That man never completely opens up to people, I don't think his true being many know who is it" she turned again towards the window looking absently at the Moon "I wonder if that Haydee is the only one who really knows that man, having always been so close to him ..."  
Taken negatively from those words, remembering all the times that he ignored her, like that evening, and from the fact that there were so many rooms at the Champ Elyse where she couldn't even get close except that alien girl, or even maybe that Morcerf's son, she decided to fight back: "I know him! I guarantee you" 

Having said that, she moved closer to the countess, then lowered herself she whispered in the countess ear, "Also very intimately, my dear Mercedes. You know, you have no idea what a wonderful lover he is, you want to know, don't you? "  
At those words, shocked, the brunette snapped up, looking at the Marchesa with a shocked and offended look "Why did you tell me? What do you mean by this?"  
"Absolutely nothing" she immediately raised her hands with the most naive way in the world "I thought that all women, and even some men here in Paris would want to know this about the Count ..."  
"I don't believe y... AH!" Mercedes put a hand to her head.  
She tried again to lean back, the marquise took her again in her arms, keeping her straight on the bed; after some initial push to be released, Mercedes let herself go into the embrace, still tired by the effects of the poison, but more than anything else with the desire not to burst a fight with the woman who had just helped her before. 

"I am married, the Count is just a distant friend to me, to whom I owe my son's life ..."  
The Cremieux, feeling the surrender of the Countess decided to play with her, slipped her hand on her side, on the thigh and finally on the leg, then lifted her long blue skirt, to reveal her blue-white lingerie. Finally she stroked it just below.  
Mercedes let out an exclamation of surprise and with the shocked expression she looked straight at the marquise.  
"It is a real pity that you are married, darling ..." she told her teasingly, as the countess restarted shoving herself away from her embrace, the marquise held her back as she continued to talk "If it's just for your husband that you're holding back, or you are pretending to don't want the Count of Monte Cristo, as all the others here in this city would like... You should let yourself go a little ... ".  
Red from embarrassment, and perhaps for another reason, the countess turned away, to avoid looking at the marquise in the face; the blonde approached her to the ear "You are a little too much the precious, my dear, little, perfect wife"

"It is not for that Cremieux ..." replied the countess, defeated, but with a flame of challenge in her voice "It is not me, but it is he who refuses me!"  
She turned, a few inches separating her from the marquise's astonished look at that statement.  
'So', the marquise thought. Did HE refuse her? Did he really do it?. 

"Besides ..." in a moment the countess's lips were closed and locked with those of the marquise, and dragged the noblewoman into a passionate, almost violent kiss. That reaction shocked the blonde noblewoman, who stood and waited for the kiss to end.  
When it did, coming off the marquise's red lips, Mercedes said "... I'm not a perfect wife at all. No matter what you heard of me around! "  
That sentence caused the marquise to be swept away in a wave of anger and envy; so that woman, who had the family she so much dreamed, not only had explicitly tried to sleep with the Count, but now she agreed to go to bed with her as a challenge?  
Heloise would most likely have rejected such a dare, clouded by the anger that the woman made her feel, but the marquise de Cremieux, that new woman she had become, free from preconceptions and from all that once would have intimidated the old countess de Villefort surely would not!  
"Ah, so you say you're not such a good wife? Show me!" 

No other words were needed between them.  
They kissed, this time reciprocating both, with perhaps even more passion than before, both were not happy to avoid touching their hair, since they would have to go out of there with an audience still out.  
For this they huddled together and passed their hands over every part of their body, for now still covered by their splendid clothes.  
The marquise pushed herself further, dragging her hand again under the countess's skirt, and this time she brought it higher and higher under the garment, which in the meantime tangled, finally revealing her legs, covered with long light blue socks, held still from two tight garters with a blue elastic band.  
They broke the kiss when Mercedes felt Cremieux's hands pass under her briefs, the same color as her stockings, the Marquise laughed at that reaction. But the brunette did not let herself be intimidated, and passing under the skirt of the marquise through the great slit of the same, she discovered the legs covered by the black tights and immediately avoided the fabric of the black thong embroidered in gold. The reaction of the marquise, breathless and pleading, was not long in coming and it was Mercedes' turn to smile maliciously.  
Cremieux frowned, determined not to be subdued by the Countess de Morcerf; she immediately avoided her, positioning herself at the base of the bed. With force, almost violent, she grabbed her legs, grabbed her briefs and slipped them between her legs, careful not to do the same with the stockings. Finally she placed herself between her legs and kissed her in his most intimate part.  
After a while Mercedes exhaled deeply, and continued breathing heavily, raised her arms on the pillow, lost in that feeling, Cremieux smiled on the countess's skin.  
But after a few minutes the blonde noblewoman stopped, Mercedes let out a cry of frustration at that choice; after a while the marquise dragged herself over her, then lowered one of the two big sleeves of her blue dress, exposing her shoulder.  
Completely understanding her intentions Mercedes turned on her back and gave the woman access to the zip.  
The Cremieux immediately lowered it, thus loosening the pressure that the Countess felt now with that dress on her torso, as soon as the marquise finished helping her take off the sleeves, she embraced her, appreciating with her arms the firm and smooth skin that the countess still had.  
While Mercedes was busy taking off her dress from under her legs, the marquise, behind her back, reached out her hands to feel both her breasts, pinching her toes and always having fun in feeling the reactions of pleasure that the brunette emitted vocally.  
Finishing to pull off her dress, almost as a revenge on the marquise, Mercedes soon turn around to Cremieux, grabbed the shoulder pads of her red dress and slowly took off her constume, leaving her torso uncovered, and immediately lowered herself to take the tip of one of the marquise's breasts between her lips, getting from her last a little cry of surprise "Indeed a good wifey ..."  
At that phrase Mercedes almost bit a nipple, she then whispered "I don't want to hear a word, is it clear?"  
Pushing the Cremieux on the bed, she slipped off the slip and the dress together. 

Dressed only in stockings and some jewels, both threw themselves into each other's arms, loving to feel the warm skin of the other on their skin.  
Without the barrier of clothes anymore they kissed on the lips, on the face, on the neck, on the shoulders, the torso ... 

Cremieux was speechless, her eyes closed and her lips half closed, she could feel the other woman's lips moving from her neck to her shoulder then to of her back.  
She did not expect that a woman apparently so devoted to her husband, at least in public, could actually be such a passionate in bed, that she would sometimes make her remain breathless.  
There was indeed a shyness and a sweetness in her way of loving, but that evening she showed a flame of pride, of challenge, in her kisses, her own decision to be there with her was a challenge. 

Cremieux then, waited for Mercedes to lie down beside her for a moment before asking "How do you think your husband, or even the count, would react if they ever knew what are you doing with me now? "  
This blocked the countess, who shook her head for a moment "I told you I didn't want to hear you talk! I don't want to hear about my husband or the count, is that clear? "  
"Excuse me, I thought a question would not ..." she interrupted herself when she saw the countess lower her head, almost as if she were about crying.  
The marquise was about to get up to comfort her, but Mercedes immediately raised her hand to indicate that everything was fine "It had been a long time since I felt that way", so she leaned towards Cremieux "The very presence of the count reminds me of being an adulteress, for a long, very long time, she raised the marquise's chin with her fingers" But now let me sin and betray again, at least this evening, without remembering more about the count and his judgment, please ... "  
The marquise decided not to investigate, she did not have to be repeated it several times.  
Again she pushed the countess to bed and started kissing her neck again. 

After a while she saw, out of the corner of her eye, the really late schedule from the clock, hanging on the red wall in front of them "I'm afraid you will soon have to go ..."  
Then Cremieux dragged her fingers between the brunette's legs, and crept iside, as did Mercedes, both of them crossed their legs between them to hold each other tight.  
Between the now-undercover blankets, the light that entered filtered through the black curtains of the bed, the sweat and their gasping breaths, they kissed and held each other tight one last time, and they hastened to reach the peak of this evening that was about to end soon. 

\- 

"I envy you a lot, do you know?" Mercedes said, as she was putting on her blue dress again, getting Cremieux's robot doll help her to pull up the zip. "You're so independent, you have the confidence of the count and you always stand by him, besides you won't have the remorse of conscience that I will have, returning to my house, looking at my son and my husband in the face".  
Cremieux smiled, sitting on the bed, she had just finished putting on her red dress.  
She got up, approached Mercedes and put her hand on her shoulder "But instead you don't know how much I envy you, your son has a splendid future before him, your husband loves you. You have no idea how lucky you are "  
Mercedes hit the dress one last time to fix it "You're right, my husband loves me, but ...".  
That said, the countess added nothing else, finished dressing, she thanked the doll and slowly walked, thoughtfully, to the window. 

She opened it, went out onto the balcony and she began to look under the entrance of the villa: by now almost all the guests were on their way to their carriages and cars; the count de Morcerf was always in his group of political and general friends, the only ones who made him feel like a man of value, as he often said when they spoke to each other alone. The countess inhaled deeply, in a melancholy way.  
"You should go home now ..." the marquise told her from behind, she had been here for a long time observing the same point she was looking at, dreaming that she could have a husband like her too "And forget about the ghosts of your betrayals, the Count, me tonight ".  
Mercedes nodded, then, a few moments later, brought her lips closer to the Marchesa's ear, and whispered, with a hint of malice "I don't think I'll forget about you, at least not until tomorrow".  
She went away from Cremieux's ear, and saw a slight blush on the face of the marquise, she smiled at that vision.  
Cremieux let go of his pride, and she smiled with her. 

\- 

Valentine took Albert and his mother out to their car, where the Count de Morcerf was waiting for them.  
Cremieux meanwhile began to look around for with the Count of Monte Cristo.  
It was a brief search, given that by now almost all the guests had left and no longer they created a crowd, she found him resting on the back of a column at the villa's entrance; impassive he looked in the direction of the Morcerf's car.  
Their car started at the exit, came out of the great gate, the count followed it with his eyes until they disappeared into the vegetation of the forest that surrounded the Cremieux's estate. 

The marquise took one of the last glasses of wine from the refreshments in the garden, then stood beside him, leaning against the column.  
"What did you do to Mercedes?" He asked impassively, but with a slight accusation in his voice.  
The marquise was only for a few moments indecisive about her answer, finally she replied almost proudly "Nothing she didn't want to do, with me or with you"  
The count added nothing and stared again, absorbed in his thoughts.  
It occurred to Heloise to ask him why he refused the Countess de Morcerf, after all she herself was married with Villefort, the first time they were alone in her greenhouse, but then she held back.  
In the time she had spent with him she had learned that there was no need to insist if he didn't want to talk.  
She just drank the wine from her glass all at once, keeping all the questions she wanted to ask about Mercedes and his relationship with that woman for herself.  
Maybe one day he would open up with her, maybe.  
"May I stay in your house tonight, if I am not disturbing?" He asked finally, in his usual way of being a gentleman.  
The marquise smiled, understanding his intentions. 

That night in particular he was really distant from her, Heloise could swear that his heterochromatic eyes did not see her light eyes, but those of someone else, that the woman could not identify well who.  
She knew very well that one of the desires the count wanted to fulfill for the evening was to be able to fell and kiss the countess de Morcerf through the marquises lips and body, and she, by now perfectly free and uninhibited, had accepted without problem as another game of his .  
But she wasn't really sure that Mercedes was the person she was always thinking of among their effusions and their kisses neither. Why even ask her that, she thought.  
Heloise closed her eyes and lost herself in his arms, determined to enjoy the night in his cold body anyway.  
She wondered who really belonged to the heart of that mysterious man, to whom he would really open it once and for all. 

In the meantime, however, she remembered that she had been together with Mercedes that evening, and several times she would have wanted the Countess in her arms, next to her, that night.  
Not even she would have forgotten Mercedes, at least not until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be as much in character as possible.  
> However Mercedes' courage and flaming spirit is my intentional addition, I prefer to write my poor girl Mercedes in this way :)   
> I know, HeloisexMercedes is a heavy crack-ship, but it was fun to write!
> 
> As I already tip, please any critic is welcomed!
> 
> PS Gankutsuou needs more lesbian's couples!!  
> I love AlbertxCount, but come on! More yuri!!


End file.
